


Taken (Kenshin Uesugi x MC/Reader)

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Ikemen Series - Fandom, Ikemen sengoku, ikesen - Fandom, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sengoku period, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, otome fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: Kenshin would never allow anyone to have MC but him. He would do anything, even risk his own life, just to keep her by his side. She belonged to him, mind, body, heart and soul. And he was completely and utterly taken by her.Inspired from Taken by Young Summer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INPmYrl3ip4
Relationships: Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)/Uesugi Kenshin, Uesugi Kenshin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Taken (Kenshin Uesugi x MC/Reader)

It all started with a sunny day after MC’s training session. Kenshin took it upon himself to train MC in case she faces any danger to assure himself that she could stand up for herself in front of all adversity. MC had changed him. Kenshin never would have agreed to it. She convinced him to let her protect him by protecting herself. This notion was atypical and he found it astonishing how she was able to get him around such incredulous thoughts. A woman yielding a sword is not something you’d find often, mostly nonexistent in the Sengoku Era. He had to remind himself that his beloved was from the future and that her thinking might be strange yet advanced in its own way. A bit too progressive for his liking but with the right words, MC began her training.

No other man from the Takeda-Uesugi alliance could train MC. She was his lover, she was his soon-to-be bride and his absolute everything. Previously blinded by hatred and blood, her love opened his eyes to life and he swore to live it for her. For them. Nobody would lay their hands, their fingertips and even the tip of a wooden sword on her smooth white skin. If it were his choice, he wouldn’t allow anyone breathe the same air she did but that was unfortunately not in his hands.

Kenshin was not lenient. He would never harm her physically or emotionally but he treated her like she wanted to be: an equal. Even though, he would rather put her in a shrine and devote himself to her, he put her through extensive training, building her stamina then steadily grow ing her strength and resistance. MC was petite and he knew that the shape of her body would be an inconvenient but held many advantages too. He already knew everything to know about her body, yet, he would spend mornings studying techniques he would teach her in order to make her even stronger.

MC was relentlessly perseverant. Even as her muscles screamed in agony and sweat would be dripping off her face, drying out all the moisture within her, she continuously pushed for more. Kenshin was enamored with the hidden ferocity he discovered in her. He would always act as the aggressor and practice different stances to ensure that she would always find an escape route. He found it tantalizingly sweet when she’d resist against his unbreakable hold. He would never admit that she shocked him once, when she suddenly bit his arm until it bled. She had spent the rest of the training session apologizing when he had a different form of apology in mind, that still counted as exercise.

Whenever they’d have their training sessions, Kenshin would never break a sweat, swiftly dancing around MC with his expert footwork and perfectly precise movement. It was a difficult endeavor for MC not to give in and let him have his way with her. She still attacked him with every bit of her strength, vowing to herself never to let Kenshin go through the same pain as he did with Isehime.

She showed him that she was never going to give in to anyone, no matter what the cost was, in order to stay by his side. “Treats” were bestowed on her whenever she performed well. It was something they both looked forward to. If she thought the training sessions would make her body sore, Kenshin had other ways to ensure the same but with a more pleasurable outcome. For the first time in a long time, MC and Kenshin sparred but shockingly, a few beads of sweat appeared on Kenshin’s forehead. She was so proud of herself that she sank on her knees when the spar ended. Kenshin declared the warrior within her had awoken.

She was truly a female who deserved the title of Goddess of War. Little did he know, MC practiced with Sasuke and he gave her pointers on the weak spots that are actually unknown to Kenshin. Being the genius that he was, Sasuke has meticulously studied the body structure and the fighting style of the most remarkable samurais of that era : Shingen Takeda, Yukimura Sanada and more importantly, Kenshin Uesugi, the most vicious and ferocious of all. As the God of War, you would suspect that he wouldn’t have any weak spots, which he didn’t. 

What Sasuke taught MC were advantages that she only had towards an opponent like Kenshin or even Shingen, considering her small form. They promised to never speak of this… ever again. It was their little secret, or else, Kenshin would kill him, or simply… violently “play” with him or teach him a lesson. She wanted to take the credit for being able to resist or dodge Kenshin, even for a few seconds.

Kenshin decided to head to a secluded river behind Kasugayama Castle which nobody knows of… or that’s what Kenshin thought. Many discovered that area but never dared to go as Kenshin considered it as his safe haven, where he could spend time on his own, and now that he has MC, spent time with her. As they reached the river, MC and Kenshin removed their garments and let the water envelop their bodies and soothe their aching muscles. They bathed silently, enjoying each other’s company. He pressed her soft body against his toned structure so he could feel her warmth. Nothing mattered to him in this world but to have MC with him, breathing, so he could love her for all his life, and if he could, even in the hereafter.

MC left Kenshin bathing and went to a flower field, to pick a new bouquet for their bedroom. She promised to be back quickly and told him to wait right where he was. She knew Kenshin needed to relax, not only from his training sessions, but from the skirmishes he’d been handling across his lands. MC had the habit of falling into the trance as she embraces the different sounds and views around her: the birds chirping in the horizons, the sound of the wind as it dances through the flowers and her long blond hair, the tickle of the grass on her ankles. Suddenly, two armed men appeared in front of her and she took a defensive stance. They handed her a letter written by Nobunaga Oda in which he detailed the following:

If I do not give myself up to the Oda forces, Kenshin will be poisoned with a deadly poison from one of his most trusted vassals, a spy of theirs. Nobunaga reiterated that he is in not need of Kenshin’s head, only his lands. “If MC was not to let herself be kidnapped by the Oda, both she and Kenshin will be killed.”

MC found the letter rather peculiar, knowing that Nobunaga, known as the Devil King, would never use such underhanded means to conquer lands. He was an honourable warrior at heart and by no means would she allow him to kill her beloved. She surrendered to the soldiers, escorting her to Azuchi Castle.

Through the trail in the woods to the carriage, MC removed the pin in her hair and dropped it. This pin had been a token of Kenshin’s eternal love and devotion. It was a gift that she held dearly. She remembered the words he told her: “ As long as you wear this pin, you shall always be mine, now and forever.”

She had forsaken her love for him in order to protect him. She hoped that someday he would find it in his heart to forgive her for breaking it.

Kenshin rose from the river utterly relaxed and aching to catch the sight of his beloved. He dressed himself and secured his sword at his side. He walked with an expectant smile on his face, thinking about MC’s beauty surrounded by the flowers. He walked down the path towards the flower field near the forest. She was nowhere to be found. He called out her name, his tone calm at first but grew louder as his heart sank to his knees and his body grew numb with panic. He walked endlessly across the flower field and even further away. All in vain. His mind started to play a dirty game, swamping him with dark thoughts.

She left you... She is gone and she's never coming back to you. You never deserved her.

She never loved you. You forced her to be with you and now she decided to leave when she got the chance.

It's all your fault. You couldn't protect her and now she's dead and gone. You won't lay your eyes on her ever again.

He clenched his head between his hands and tried to clear his mind. Even as the darkness took over him, the possessive warrior within him raged to find MC and he would not rest until he did. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to his castle. He considered the possibility that she had retired to Kasugayama before him. She might’ve been too tired and returned without him. Nevertheless, the gloom of his past was lurking to take over him as he attempted to convince himself that MC would be waiting for him, with her arms wide open, in the comfort of their chambers.

He knew it. He was lying to himself. He stormed into his castle and found his chambers empty which drowned the color from his face. His vassals were shocked to see their Lord in such a state. Sasuke knew in a split second that something had happened with or to MC. He approached him cautiously with a firm tone "My Lord?" and Kenshin simply replied... "I lost my MC... Find my MC." 

Needless to say, Sasuke knew about Kenshin and MC's afternoon escapades, a habit of the pair. Sasuke had deployed a search team, vassals and soldiers, to scout the outskirts and within the walls and houses of Kasugayama. Much to Sasuke's dismay, Kenshin was part of the search team. His vassals tried to keep all civilians out of their Lord's way in fear of what violent insanity might take over him. It was already close to sundown and time was running out.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to get his Lord back to his chambers and convinced him to wait until dawn to resume the search. Sadness was seeping through Kenshin's veins and it radiated from him. He threatened to kill any person who spoke or came near him which is why Sasuke was the only person in his presence. The only one who knew how to counter the wrath of the God of War. Kenshin was seeing red. The only thing keeping him within the bounds of sanity were the bottles of sake coming and going from his chambers. Nobody and nothing could restrain him but his will to find his love, his only love.

His loyal ninja had stationed multiple soldiers across different parts of the city and around it. At the crack of dawn, the search would resume. By the time the sun started to shine through the darkened skies, a vassal had returned to the castle delivering the fallen pin in the forest. He recalled seeing the pin on MC’s hair. The man trembled, realizing the immensity of what was to come. He remained as calm as possible, seeing the expression on this Lord’s face freeze.

Kenshin: What is the meaning of this? Where have you found this? I will kill you if you were playing tricks on me and this shall be the last breath you ever take - Kenshin exclaimed while fluidly sheathing his sword and even get at the vassal’s neck as blood started to drip from a tiny wound - your silence speaks for itself and it means that you were complicit of some ploy to make me believe that's my true love would leave me as such. I showed grant to your final words now.” 

Sasuke did not try to pull or stop his Lord from committing the crime of killing an innocent man. He simply explained to him that there was no sign of resistance on the scene. It was tactfully and intentionally placed or thrown as such. He didn’t have to remind him how smart, courageous and strong his lover was. Such impulsive and reckless behavior would only prove that he lacked faith in the capabilities and intelligence of his MC. His Lord could not think for himself. Sasuke swore that he would think for him. Protect him from himself when he had no one else to do so.

Critical situation like these called for extreme measures and he knew deep inside that he would unleash the wrath of the God of War once he does what he had in mind. But he had to. For everyone’s sake. In the next few bottles of sake, Sasuke placed a few drops of a natural sedative that would firstly calm Kenshin’s nerves, make him less violent and then slowly put him to asleep. He had used this on his Lord a few times before, when things got out of hand; usually when vassals would stare at MC, taken by her beauty. It took everything inside of Kenshin not to lock both him and MC up in a dungeon or live in a castle alone, away from prying eyes and drooling stalkers.

As Kenshin slowly starting drifting into an induced slumber, he looked at Sasuke and simply said “ I will kill you for this, impudent ninja.” It was all part of Sasuke’s plan to keep Kenshin under control and take care of more important matters: finding MC.

Kenshin would only get in his way because of his emotional investment. It wasn’t that Sasuke was not affected by this. He is not the emotionless robot people think him to be. He just has them stored somewhere deep inside the pits of that genius mind of his, which he puts to use more than his hypothalamus. He locked his Lord in the dungeons which he had furnished comfortably and suitably for someone in his stature. All vassals objected to such treatment. Sasuke had to pull threats of his own : kill them all in the dead of the night where no one could hear or see anything, when no one could come to their rescue from his stratagems.

He considered the different possibilities in this dilemma he found himself in. The spies under him were fast and effective just like their kills. They had determined the course of the carriage MC was in, lead by Mitsuhide Akechi, Nobunaga’s left hand as many would call him so. They couldn’t approach him. Mitsuhide was lethal as a cobra and would detect any pest that would try to sneak up on him and ruin his plans. He was a man of sharp senses and to be feared. As Akechi arrived to Azuchi castle and escorted MC inside, they reported that he had handed over a parcel to one of his envoys that was destined to Lord Kenshin and should be arriving to Kasugayama within the next 7 hours, according to their calculations.

Sasuke was already halfway to Azuchi. He would intersect with the envoys and took the parcel: A short message “If Kenshin so desires to release his princess, he shall surrender himself to the Oda forces or else she would be killed” accompanied by a strand of her beautiful blonde hair. It was all part of a ploy devised to lure Kenshin through his one and only weakness. He only allowed the letter to be given to his Lord. He knew that seeing her locks would turn him into more of a madman than he already was. 

Sasuke rode as fast as he could to reach Azuchi Castle and infiltrated passageways, only he knew. He made it a rule for himself to inspect and investigate all enemy fortresses in case any emergency arose. And this was definitely emergency. His Lord’s sanity was on the line and the fate of MC. He immediately situated her through the whispers of the maids about “the princess with the injured face”.

That last trait did not click in his mind. As he climbed down from the ceiling and fell swiftly on his feet, he looked at MC’s sleeping face and noticed the puffiness and redness of her eyes and cheeks. Something else registered : her left cheek was covered in what seemed like salve and a meticulously set bandage. 

Sasuke: - whispered while lightly nudging her shoulder - MC, It’s time for you to go back home. 

MC: - slowly awoke by her sob induced sleep, widening her eyes at the realization of where she was and who she was talking to - You have no right to be here, Sasuke. I don’t need to be rescued. I’m right where I need to be.

Sasuke: I don’t believe that’s true and I know for a fact that it’s not. - he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose - I am here to take you back to Lord Kenshin. He needs you… We all need you back home MC. 

MC: - at the mention of her beloved’s name, her eyes began to shine with yet another flood of tears that she kept hidden with all her might - My place is here and this will be my home. I have nothing left in Kasuga.. Kasugayama Sasuke. - gives him her back - You can leave now Sasuke. 

Sasuke: - shifts his body so that he can look at MC and scan her face - “MC... You're hurt."

MC: It’s not of your business Sasuke. - bites lip, looking to the ceiling so that she doesn't have to look in Sasuke's eyes - I don't need your concern of your sympathy. Now, leave.

A trail of thoughts ran through MC’s mind: He will die if I go back. He will be poisoned. I can go with Sasuke now? At the cost of Kenshin’s life? No… I can’t. I know how cruel Nobunaga can be. I can’t risk it. I broke his heart. He should hate me by now. It’s better than way. I have to protect him…

She wept until she had no more tears to cry, knowing that her chance to return to her lover slipped right through her fingers.

Sasuke found it incredulous that she threw away her love and all the life that she had planned for herself and Kenshin. It did not come as a shock to him that's she spoke to him that way. She was convinced that what she was doing was right and nobody but Kenshin could convince her otherwise. As hotheaded and stubborn he thought his Lord was, she turned out to be the same. Sasuke did not waste a minute to give his full detailed report to Kenshin. Not missing a single detail he saw during his encounter with his lover.

Kenshin: - suddenly rose from his futon inside the dungeon cell and stepped toward the bars - Open the bars this instant or I shall remove the keys from you forcefully Sasuke.

Sasuke: My Lord...

Kenshin: You are aware that I still have not killed you for your insolent behavior. Nevertheless, I shall postpone that for later. I have something else to do...

Sasuke: My Lord, please listen... She...

Kenshin: Do not speak of my lover as if I do not know her! I have proven myself to be worthless of a man to be unable to protect my woman when she is off sacrificing herself for me for whatever reason she believes in. I shall have Nobunaga's head for putting her in such a predicament. I must find her first and draw her out of this delusion she's in. - glares -

Sasuke was wise enough to step forward without a word to unlock the dungeon and set out on the course towards rescuing MC. Kenshin did not pay mind to the amount of time he would spend riding towards Azuchi. He was in no position to think of anything but reaching his destination, no matter how long the journey may be. Sasuke vowed to himself that he would do all the thinking for Kenshin. He was a creature of instinct, acting upon his gut, with honor, pride and sheer resilience. Kenshin and Sasuke reached Azuchi in no time. His Lord replied to him with silence when he proposed to take a short break for him to unwind from the ride. He would only allow pauses to feed the horses and give them water. Nothing more.

Kenshin’s body was running on pure adrenaline and his mind was fuelled by the desire to lay his eyes upon his beloved and take her back to where she truly belonged. By his side. There was no need for disguises. The infiltrated passageway was accessed from the outskirts of the city, leading right inside Azuchi Castle. Climbing buildings and sneaking through ceilings was Sasuke’s quotidian manoeuvre but he feared for his Lord. When he told Kenshin to “be careful” while moving through the wooden ceilings, his Lord stared daggers at him. It earned him a very warm and welcoming “ I will kill you if you repeat that again. I do not take orders from you”. 

When Sasuke suddenly stopped, Kenshin’s heart thrummed loudly, the sound echoing through his ears and reverberated through his body. 

“MC…”

Kenshin pushed his way through the wooden ceiling and landed gracefully on his feet. If someone saw his swift movements, they would suspect that he was a veteran ninja. He found himself in an empty room but he felt her near. He knew she was near and he sensed her, the smell of her dancing in the air. A sliding door opens. And the world was gone. He only saw her. Everything else was naught. He wanted to race towards her but he simply froze at the sight of her.

The kimono draped around her body was not one he recognized. The front locks of her hair were cut, much shorter than the rest of her curls. And the cut on her left cheek. 

MC: Ken… - she gulped, hands trembling - Kenshin, why are you here?

At the sound of her voice, he became aware that this was not a dream. His feet decided to cooperate with him as he walked closer to her.

Kenshin: They hurt you… - breathes deeply, hands reaching out for hers - They will pay for this. I will have their heads displayed on spikes and their bodies gutted to be eaten by crows. I promise you. 

MC: - bit her lips - I already told Sasuke that I’m not coming back Kenshin. I’m going to say the same to you. I don’t want you anymore. -voice shook, betraying her own words -

Kenshin: - clasped her hand, lifting it towards his lips and kissed the inside of her palm - You know it’s not the truth MC. - he smiled wistfully as he reached inside his haori, taking out the hairpin she had thrown in the woods, tucking back the short locks and placing it where it belonged -

He drew his body closer to her, maintaining his grasp on her left hand, closing the distance between them. He traced his fingers softly across the healing wound on her cheek. She winced at his touch, but not from the pain. It was the tenderness he expressed with his fingers and the subtle glimmer in his eyes. He leaned down, trickling gentle kisses across the wound on her cheek. Her eyes watered, and soon after, tears drew wet paths across her face.

MC: Why don’t you hate me and leave Kenshin? Why have you forgiven me?

Kenshin: - whispering - There’s nothing to forgive - traced his tongue from her jaw to the bottom of her eyelids, kissing her left eye and then her right - My love... There’s no more reason to hurt. When I see you like this... 

MC: Ken… I’m sor-

Before she can utter the words, he captured her lips with his and thrust his tongue dominantly, mingling with hers. Her head spun and she moaned, grasping his shoulders tightly to balance herself, gnawing at the skin of his back through his haori. He forced himself to pull away slightly so that they could catch their breathes. He leaned his forehead on hers as she panted trying to regain some of her composure. Redness rose to the top of her cheek bones and lips wet and plump from the kiss. The more she looked at him, the more her resolve weakened.

Kenshin: - he gazed into her eyes - You’ve freed the shackles around my heart, MC. You saved me from myself. I’m not aware of what you have convinced yourself my love. Before the truth can set you free, you need to realize what lie has been keeping you hostage. You belong with me. Don’t convince yourself otherwise. 

MC: I love you more than anything else in this world Kenshin. Everything I did was for you - she cradled his face between her hands, letting her eyes trail across his face, lingering at his lips, the face of the man she had missed so terribly - But I... 

He urged her closer with his hands, pulling her hips toward the hardness of his body and capturing her words with all his might. He heard exactly what he wanted and it was all he needed. There was nothing left to say. She still wanted him and that’s all that mattered. He poured all his fears out and she let herself be embraced and taken over by her lover, relishing in the warmth of his arms.

He kissed her fervently and she did the same, finally feeling safe and whole in the arms of her warrior. He ushered her to open up to him and let his tongue plead his case of yearning, binding their lips in a dance of passion and joy. The moment she’d try to pull a way from him and speak, he erratically bit down on her lower lip, imprisoned between his teeth as he sucked on it, pulling her back into an breathtaking and silent exchange of words. He was hungry for her and he was planning on taking much more. 

MC: - she bit his lips hard until they both could taste blood on their tongue. - Kenshin, please... someone might hear us. 

Kenshin: - licked his lips - Let them… I’ll kill them before they can even lie their undeserving eyes on you. - he leaned down, tracing his lips across her skin, igniting a warm sensation right to her core - Do not speak unless you are addressed, sweet love of mine.

He began his merciless attacks on her neck. He lazily licked her from the base of her jaw to the crook of her neck, working his way back up with sweet nips. Her will to resist was naught. She bit her lips to strangle her moans. He sucked on her skin deeply, creating a trail of love bites on one side of her neck. He turned her around, facing the wall as he gave the other side the same treatment. He shifted his soft and torturous suckles to the back of her neck, brushing her hair to the side. His hands traveled down her sides until he grasped her hips and pushed her back onto the hardness of his cock, as he ground softly against her back. 

Kenshin: See… This is what you do to me, MC. I need you to make up for all the time you made me long for you.

MC whimpered, knowing her lover’s twisted and cruel intentions. He removed the pin of her obi in one swift movement, expertly threading his fingers through the fabric while planting his lips languidly on the top of her back. As the obi came off, her kimono pooled around her heels in one fluid motion, exposing her body to him and his attack never ceased. He kissed, licked and nipped the smooth skin of her back until he was on his knees.

Kenshin: I’ll come back to these plump mounds another time. - he squeezed her cheeks together, marking them with his teeth and she squealed in surprise. He chuckled as he stood back up and pressed himself on her once again. - Should I remove my clothing too, MC? Tell me, Is that what you want.

He questioned her while he bared his body, throwing his garments on the floor. He didn’t care about anything but the sight of her aching for him. He pressed himself once again, rubbing his shaft onto her backside, slipping one hand between her thighs and the other towards her breast, his finger teasing her as it traced around her areola while the fingers of his other hand found her folds.

She gasped and tipped her head back onto his broad chest, whispering softly “Please.” He started to tease her other breast, her nipples puckering up in response. He hummed in approval. Kenshin: It’s only because you asked so nicely that I shall be gracious and reward you, my love. He turns her around, pushing her against the wall, his middle finger between her soaked folds, oscillating his finger between her entrance and her clit.

At the same moment, he hungrily bit and suckled her chest and around her breasts until he heard her whimper, he teased her right nipple then her left with small flicks of tongue, building the frustration within her. She clasped the back of his head with both her hands and tried to push him onto her chest and she ground her hips on his hand.

MC: I beg you… Please Kenshin.

Kenshin: - he chuckled as he rubbed his thumb on her clit, her head falling back and hitting the wall - Hmm…you’re a greedy lady but, I shall reward you because you asked me - one, two then three fingers were inside her - so politely.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, caressing her walls, her essence soaking him. He could not leave her breasts unattended. He latched onto them, maneuvering his way from one to another, sucking on each nipple and lightly blowing on them, increasing their sensitivity. The tiny buds hardened in response.

He twisted one and then the other between his teeth, making her cry out and her knees buckled. He let go of her, looking at her face. Reddened cheeks and tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Kenshin: - he grinned with satisfaction - what’s the matter, sweet love of mine?

Locking his eyes on hers, he pulled his digits from her core. She winced and whimpered from the loss. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking each finger from top to bottom. He moaned from the delight of her essence, sweeter and more appetizing than his most favorite sake. Her eyes widened and her face turned a few shades more crimson.

MC: - licked her lips and begged - Please.. I’m ready.. Ken- Kenshin: - he pressed a finger against her lips and shot her a stern look - I did not give you permission to speak. I decide what to do and what not to do. - he inched closer to place a soft kiss on her forehead, reaching for her hand and pulling her to the futon, going on his knees, laying her down in front of him - Lift your knees and open your legs wide for me, MC. Let me see all of you. 

She smiled shyly, hesitant in the beginning but she knew there was no room for embarrassment with him. She lifted her knees and placed her feet at either side of his crouched body. Her hands roaming over her body sensually, keeping her eyes on his. Her hands reached her folds, her body jolting up from the sudden contact as she slowly pulled them apart so he can see her wetness.

MC: Do you like what you see, Kenshin? This is how much I crave you. 

He licked his lips, his chest heaving with every movement she did. She was such a delight to watch in her sensual and naughty attitude. He had others plans for her. He placed both his hands on her thighs and lunged forward, licking the fluids dripping from her and bit her folds together which made her scream.

Kenshin: - he chided her, separating her lips delicately with his slender fingers - Haven’t I told you to speak only when you’re addressed?

With a wolfish smile, his tongue made its way from her entrance to her clit, sucking on the tiny bud with relentless intensity. Tears started running down her face from his fierceness and she moaned, lacing her fingers through his hair and pushing him against her, while her hips lifted, driven by her inexorable need. She heard him snicker which drove her crazy. She pulled on his hair hard and he growled, plunging his tongue deep within her core, mercilessly mimicking the motion of what was to come. He circled her clit with index until she mewled, squeezing his head tightly between her thighs.

Kenshin: - pulls his tongue away and murmurs deeply against her core - You’re ready, my dear, aren’t you now? - licking his lips, he lifted his head to look at her face, between the mounds of her breasts rising and falling with her quickened breath - 

MC: - gulped and nodded - Yes I am… Please Kenshin… I… - she bit her lip in response to his scowl -

Kenshin : - smiled - Such a good girl.

He began to slowly move his way up her body. He dove his tongue into her navel, in a slow circular motion, her stomach quivering under his lascivious temptation. He continued mercilessly spreading relentless suckles and kisses, all across her stomach, chest until her collarbone, imprinting her figure with lips, worshiping everything that she is and what she had to offer.

Kenshin: - placing his hands on either side of her head, he hovered above her, sucked along her clavicle, inquisitive - What do you want, dearest? - his voice ragged and heavy with passion, rubbing his length on the apex of her thigh -

MC: You know I only want youuu…. Kenshinnn please! - she shifted her body, arching her back, lifting her hips, brushing her core against his cock and moaning loudly -

Kenshin: - his breath hitched and he groaned in dismay, pushing her hard on the futon with his hips. - Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, beautiful? Unlike his usual gentleness, his voice became more dominant as he grew impatient. He shifted his body weight on one hand, reaching down to hold his shaft, gliding it up and down between her soaked folds, teasing... demanding an answer from her to end this torture. “Ngh... You’re so wet... Tell me, love. What is it you want?” Her irritation heightened and knew no bounds. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her heart beating faster at the sight of her lover, possessed by a look of pure dominance and longing.

MC: - her hips rose and fell against the movement of his shaft between his hands and she purred - Your cock! I want you insiiiidddeeee meeee… If you won’t.. ahhhh!

And he was inside of her, his cock upto the hilt, stretching her to accommodate him and his breath warm against her ear. The sweet nothings he whispered into her ears… He gave her none of that sweetness with the hard thrusts, not giving a chance for her to get accustomed to his fullness. He was merciless as he slowed his pace and quickened it, extracting her moans.

Kenshin : - whispered in her ear, as he licked around the shell, sucking on her earlobe - “Hear that?” - he moved his hips faster, the sound of their gushing fluids louder and the slap of his balls - That’s the sound of what you have denied us both when you left me! Who do you belong to MC? 

MC: You… You.. Only.. Y-ou…

Kenshin: - he leaned down, his lips hovering above her and his warm breath on her - Say my name MC - he hammered her faster and could feel her tightening around his cock, coaxing him to his climax. Once he felt her getting closer, he slowed his pace and grinned at her - Say it, my love. 

MC: Ken…Ken-shinnnnnn ple-aseeee - her nails striking his back, sliding down to his behind, leaving a trail of deep scratch marks, drawing blood and attempting to push him deeper and faster in her -

Kenshin: - grumbling - So greedy… - he adjusted their position, placing her hands above her head, putting both her legs above his shoulder and thrust even deeper than before - I’ll… ah… give you... what you.. need.

They moaned in unison at the new sensation. They were both already so close and only a few thrusts had her crying out whilst he groaned from the throbbing pressure around his cock.

“Kennnn-shin… I’mmm cl-ose… Come…. with me… I… Ahhh..” 

His breathing quickened, cheeks flushed and eyes warped in lust and need. The look on his face alone was enough to make her go mad. As she felt herself at the edge of her climax, she grasped his shoulders tightly, arching her body off the futon, crushing her chest on his and striking his neck with a ruthless bite, making him come right when she started to ride her own waves of pleasure. Frowning, he kept pumping inside of her, spilling his seed and marking her the way he needed to, until he grew limp. He pulled out and laid on the futon beside her. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, gluing the curves of her body into his edges.

MC: - she cradled his face between her hands, making him look into her eyes - I’m only yours. Always have been. Always will be. - she kissed the frown that creased the skin between his eyebrows. - Are you not happy, my Lord?

Kenshin: - the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly - When I’m with you, I’m not a Lord, nor the God of War. I am but a simple man, drunk on your love. He gazed at her with undisguised lust and love. Grinning, she licked his lower lip and traces his upper lip tantalizingly. He ensnared her tongue and sucked on it ravenously, groaning deeply as she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled hard on it.

Kenshin: I need more of you, MC - voice hoarse, laced with desire and possessiveness -

MC: I can do more. Forevermore… - and their lips found each other again.

Bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he nestled his head on her lap and gazed upon her beautiful face, marvelling in her beauty while she thread her fingers through his hair.

Kenshin: You haven't told me yet, who is the soon-to-be dead man, who did this to your face and hair MC? - He lifted one hand up to graze his fingers lightly on her injured cheek and reached for her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear - 

MC: I think you're gonna like what you hear - she giggled as she went on - Mitsuhide Akechi wanted Nobunaga to gain some leverage on you, by triggering your anger. He deduced that your only weakness was me so decided to show you I was with them, with proof. Little did he know that I wasn't as peaceful a hostage as he thought me to be. 

His interest was piqued and his eyes narrowed : " What did you do?" 

MC: Well they had bound my hands behind my back the entire ride to Azuchi, as you've noticed - she lifted her hands to show the barely visible marks on her wrists.

Kenshin: - he took both her wrists and kissed them. - I will make sure he will never be able to use his hands before I send him to his death

MC: - she giggled - Yes, I know you are more than capable of doing that my bunny. 

He was pleased at hearing his special pet name but did not dare to show it on his face. She saw it in his eyes though. 

"So, when Mitsuhide came closer to me, to cut a lock of my hair, I pushed myself forward to bite his hand till he bled and the knife has grazed my cheek as you see. It's actually more of a self-inflicted injury."

Sasuke: - clears throat from above the ceiling - My Lord... - when he hears no response from Kenshin, he repeats himself once again -

MC giggles as she sees Kenshin's jaw tighten and eyes close with utter frustration. Kenshin: If you wish to remain alive Sasuke, you shall leave at once. We shall be done soon.

Sasuke: My Lord, I'm afraid this can't wait. The Oda warlords have all been deployed to the frontiers. There's been a Korean invasion. Nobunaga sent you a letter requesting your assistance. A token of his honesty was the release of MC. He's requesting a temporary alliance with you. Your confrontation with him to be postponed.

MC: - muttering softly - That's why Nobunaga said he's in no need of me anymore... I told him I would stay here no matter what he said and just shrugged me off with a simple "Do as you wish, princess”. I didn’t realize it was because… - she covered her face with her hands, her head hanging low -  
Kenshin: Sasuke, leave us. I'll be with you shortly. I believe you have already done all that's necessary.

Sasuke: Yes, my lord.

Kenshin sits up, placing his hands around her wrists to remove them from her face. "Do not hide such beauty from me or deprive me of the sight of your eyes and your smile." MC sniffed as she loosened her hands so that Kenshin can move move them off her face.

Kenshin: “You have not broken my heart and you did nothing wrong. - kisses her forehead - You protected me in your own way and I can never repay you for taking on such a feat on your own. - he brushed his nose lightly against hers - Do not worry about me, my love. - he stroke the back of his index on her right cheek - I shall return victorious from this battle. As I always do. 

MC: - pouted as she looked up at Kenshin, her voice breaking -You don’t know that Kenshin. You don’t know what could happen. 

Kenshin: - smiled - Have you forgotten who I am, my love? I’m the God of War. There is but one battle that I have lost in my life. - he inched closer to her lips as she cocked her head, staring in confusion - The battle in which you conquered my heart, oh... my Goddess of War.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3 Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
